


Atmosphere

by anotherjadedwriter



Series: College Affairs [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Oral, Polyamory, Rimming, strange dating habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're all great, one on one. Even in a group, they're fantastic, but they're so fantastic without you. Why would they even want you to join them? Maybe this date wasn't a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atmosphere

You will admit to some level of, well, trepidation. Which isn’t to say you dislike any of them, at all. You care for them all equally, in a way different from anyone else, but you also care for them as a group; your group, your suitors, the three men who’ve been visiting you nearly one after the other, all flirting and, in Kurloz’s case, kisses.

You will also admit that you like the attention.

But now that you’ve all met at once to talk about a group date (Kankri mentions to you that they had honestly planned on meeting other people, not against you but that they hadn’t been hunting you down like a pride of lions) (you remember that so you can tell Meulin later, she’d love that), now that you’re here… It’s kind of scary.

Rufioh is across from you, looking sheepish and spilling his drink on his shirt when he sees you looking at him. Kurloz is next to you, because he has to write out little notes to talk to you and it’s just easier if he’s beside you. Kankri is next to Rufioh, now mopping the soda off his shirt and looking almost as embarrassed as you feel. They’re all so, them, and you’re not like they are, you’re not any kind of warm and welcoming like Rufioh, you don’t know enough about enough to be Kankri-esque, and Kurloz is just altogether hard to fathom, unlike you.

Your accent is stronger when you manage to speak. “Are you sure?” You notice how tight your voice is, and how hard you’re gripping your pantlegs under the table; Kurloz puts his hand on your wrist for a second.

“Hm? Well, no, maybe. It’s hard to tell with cola stains.” Kankri murmurs, somewhat dismissive. “I’m sure we can replace it if we need to, though.”

Clearing your throat, you try again. “No, I, I mean about me.” Now all three of them have their eyes on you, concerned. Your voice is higher than you want it. “I won’t be offended. I’m glad you even wanted me to come h-here.” The smile on your face is slipping, and you lean your head down to keep from shouting. “I d-don’t think, I’m not the one you want, I can’t do this.”

The last sentence is said as you’re standing and walking fast towards the door, and thank god this restaurant is empty because you can feel tears stinging at your eyes and shame burning up under your cheeks. You stop in the parking lot because  _fuck_  they gave you a ride. Of course. You can’t call your dad and ask for a ride, he’s not even in the country. Equius can’t drive yet, and it’s too far for him to try and bring any ponies out. The heels of your hands press against your temples and you breathe slowly, trying to keep yourself together.

Kurloz reaches you first, wrapping you up against himself and pulling your arms to your sides. You sob, clinging to him, and he just holds you, pressing a little kiss to your forehead. Rufioh is next, and Kankri is not long after, you think he was settling the bill. You’re choking up apologies when you’re handed off to Rufioh in the backseat, and you hardly even notice that you’re moving until he gives the directions to your house over your head, then kisses the top of your head gently.

“I c-can’t go home like this.” You manage, tucking yourself up against Rufioh a little more. “Equius will call my father, and he’ll think you hurt me.”

Rufioh is still and quiet before he responds. “Wanna come home with us?”

You nod, Rufioh tells whoever is driving, and you try not to want to jump out of the car when you manage to sit up. You wish you could tell them, actually say what you mean, because it isn’t any of them and it isn’t for lack of adoration or trying on your part but it’s all of them, together, all of them not even asking anything from you, not taking, just existing and being these warm and wonderful people near enough to you that you can bask in it and wish for someone to love you the way they love each other.

At their cramped little apartment, Kurloz herds you inside, waving Kankri and Rufioh off like he knows what he’s doing, when he’s told you before, wrapped together in a quilt your grandmother sent you and trying to catch your breath after a terrible joke or a pretty great make out session, that he’s more lost than you could hope to be. He has no idea what any of his relationships are, in the end. He just thinks he’s really truly in love with the people he’s with and, you guess, taking it in stride.

He’s perfectly silent as he pulls you into the bathroom, clicking the lock once the door shuts behind you and kissing your temple. You’re barely sniffling now, and you catch his face between your hands when he straightens up after untieing your boots. You wish your kiss for him was something steamy, since you spend it fighting off your clothing as well as you can, but it’s closer to desperate. Not because he’s going to leave, or because he expects you to get naked or anything. You just want to convince yourself that it doesn’t scare you to be wanted by any one person, let alone three.

Once he’s got you under the spray of hot water, he strips and slips in behind you, pressing his lips, turned into a gentle smile, to your pulse. You sound choked when you manage to speak. “I’m sorry.”

“Shh.” He hums, not moving from his position curled against your back. You wish he could speak, or that you could sign. He hums again, squeezing you around your middle and leaning on you like the reassuring weight of a blanket at night. “Shh.”

You don’t fall silent, though, another round of tears mixing with the water falling on you. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t, I should have been able to handle it. I want to be with you. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to have that happen. I don’t want to stop seeing you.”

His smile gets broader, lips parting against your skin and hands petting up your front. You sigh, and he leads you to rest most of your weight on him, his hand turning your face by the chin to press the softest kiss you think you’ve ever felt from him onto your own lips. When you turn and wrap up against him, he presses your face into his neck, holding you so tight you forget about everything outside of the walls of the shower for a few seconds. Then, he’s pulling back and kissing your nose, this grin on his face that makes you feel a little blood rush to your own, makes your hand creep up to play with his hair, since yours is still tied behind your head.

Kurloz, of course, is silent as he undoes your hair, dropping the hairtie on the floor and reaching just past you to get the shampoo. And then, well, you just kind of lean against him while he washes you, humming some tune you can’t place and brushing his fingers through your wet hair so soothingly you’d fall asleep if you weren’t on your feet. By the time he even shuts the water off, you’re all but limp against him, wondering how you’re so calm with him naked and literally pressed against you when you can barely handle clothed dates.

Maybe it’s the atmosphere.

When you’re tucked into a towel and Kurloz is braiding your hair behind you, you only have to tug at his fingers a little to get him to lean down and kiss you, sloppy and upside-down and perfect, his piercings warmer than his skin and his hand pushing up to massage your scalp, even though it messes up your braid. You know in the back of your mind that it’s gonna be frizzy and terrible in the morning, but Kurloz is slipping away from you and drawing you into the bedroom, and you’re standing there in just a towel all soaked and flushed, while Kankri and Rufioh crawl to the end of the bed, the latter shirtless and the former reaching for you before he even gets within arm’s length.

“D'you feel better, doll?” Rufioh asks, his fingers slipping into yours and his eyes half-lidded, his tongue just barely brushing his bottom lip. “Wanna spend the night?”

Kankri tuts, even as he pulls you to the end of the bed. “Rufioh, he might want to go home. I don’t want to sound as though I think you shouldn’t speak, but I really would appreciate if you could think about what other people want before you do. How are you feeling, Horuss?” He coos, finally, that same sweet voice he used when he first started visiting you in earnest.

Kurloz, kneels in front of you, still naked as the day he was born, and you take a breath, feeling, even when Rufioh worms himself around your waist and Kankri presses his warm, warm lips to your shoulder, fine. It must be the atmosphere.

“Can I stay?” You ask, and Kurloz’s grin gets all sly. “I don’t have to go home, if you don’t want me to leave.”

Rufioh tucks your hair back, then just presses little kisses under your jaw, murmuring that you’re just way too cute. Kankri smiles, brushing your hair back and leading you to lie back against him. Kurloz crawls up, stops to leave a somewhat lingering kiss on Rufioh’s neck, and bumps his forehead with yours.

“As long as you’re comfortable, we’d love if you stayed.” Kankri croons, and his words are followed by a murmur of assent against your throat and the lanky man in front of you catching you in a kiss.

You kiss Kurloz back, and Rufioh’s lips move to your chest, all while Kankri reminds you that you’re gorgeous, that they’ve all wanted to touch you and that, when your hand tangles into Rufioh’s hair, he likes to have it pulled a little. You groan gently, pulling away from Kurloz just long enough to catch a breath before Kankri has your mouth on his, his knees spread to either side of your legs so you’re pressed full to him. Your towel has, at some point, been peeled open your body and is draped limp over your thighs and bunched against your back.

Rufioh’s mouth is going lower, Kankri’s hips rock against your back, and you suck in a gasp when Kurloz bites your neck not because it hurts, but because you just then realize that you’re turned on. When Rufioh slinks out of your lap to push your legs apart, you only just glance down at him before Kurloz crawls atop you, his own arousal just about half mast and pressing to your abdomen. Kankri’s is poking you in the back and you wonder how it’ll even work, with all of them focusing on you.

Almost like he’s psychic, Kurloz drags Kankri into a kiss, over your shoulder, and you can focus on the way Rufioh’s hands are kneading at your thighs, his lips all over your skin and all of them at once just, being with you. Kankri’s hands are roaming over your chest, Rufioh by your knees, Kurloz with his fingers in your hair and his hand braced on your shoulder, and you feel surrounded by them all, swallowed up in the feelings they pour out for each other, for you, adoration and lust and the gentlest pang of love, the way their hands are so soft and firm, leading you to lay back, further, until you’re layed on the bed and Kurloz is sitting on your waist.

Kankri’s slipped away, moved to the foot of the bed or somewhere else maybe, but Kurloz is kissing you again and Rufioh’s mouth is at the point where your thigh and your pelvis meet and you’re just, so hard. You feel like glass, everything is so good. Kurloz breaks the spell by groping your chest with a grin, his nose brushing yours with how close he’s leaning into you, and you giggle, sucking in a sharp breath as Rufioh’s lips close around you.

Rufioh hums and even makes these silly, kind of pointless moans as he moves on you, and you just let him, let Kurloz lay on top of you and give you the feeling that he’s imagining what you’d look like with piercings to match his as he tugs at your nipples and Kankri returning, fluttering his fingers over yout throat and whispering little praises in your ear, speaking to Kurloz with his hands, dancing around and leading all of them in their actions.

Your hands flex at your sides, and then someone is pulling your wrists so you’re holding Kurloz’s hips and you feel halfway overwhelmed and totally taken care of.

A groan crawls out of your mouth when Rufioh takes you to the base, his nose pressing to your pelvis and the head of your cock hits the back of his throat and he gasps for air when he pulls back, his hand taking over while he catches his breath. You don’t have to think twice when he pulls at the back of your knee to lift your foot onto the bed, you’re too concerned with finding all of Kurloz’s rings and studs by feel and watching his face go from that sly, fox-like grin to a partially open mouth and his head against your shoulder when you tug on them.

He makes this sort of nasally moaning sound when you accidentally twist one of the rings in the row up between his shoulders, but you only kind of hear it over your own gasp, because Rufioh’s got his hands pushing your thighs apart, and then his tongue is pressing just a little at your hole, the tip dragging designs you can’t really keep track of against your skin, and for once you can forget how quickly this is moving because Kankri’s lips break from Kurloz’s again to tell you that you can stop them at any time.

You reach up to Kankri’s messy, sort of curly hair to pull him in for a kiss, feeling like your lips are bruised and like your head is full of the sounds and feelings and even the tastes. Kankri, surprisingly, doesn’t pull away when you make a sort of gross moaning noise, he sucks on your tongue and bites at your bottom lip before letting you lay back again, murmuring something along the lines of “pretty” and petting down your chest.

Kurloz pets your hair off your sweat-sticky face, his lips tilted into a gentle smile, and you breathe slowly for a few seconds as Rufioh leans back to adjust his footing, you guess. Your voice is a little rough when you speak. “Not that I don’t like this– I do, I like this and I want to keep going! But uh, I was hoping that next time, we might just stay in and watch a movie? I don’t like dinner dates..” You murmur, trailing off and looking to one side, watching a thumbtack on the dresser like it’s going to get up and do a trick.

“I think that would be good.” Rufioh replies, laughter barely buried under his words. “I mean, whatever’s good for you, babe.”

Kurloz has his hands spread on your chest, and when you look up at him, he just does that silent chuckle of his, his eyes saying that he’d talk to you later. Kankri is apologizing, though, so you have to turn and face him and tell him that you’re not upset, that you still want to be with them and you want to do actual real dating stuff, but your conversation is cut short by Kurloz turning halfway to roll a condom down your shaft, then pouring some lube onto it. Kankri frowns, but you kiss him and then Kurloz is lowering himself onto you and Rufioh is pressing a finger into you and it’s a wonder you manage to get a breath in before Kurloz is kissing you senseless again.

Your hips twitch up to meet Kurloz’s slight movements, and his face when he pulls away from your lips is great, these soft breaths falling from his lips and his nearly indigo eyes half-lidded, his unruly hair sticking here and there to his forehead and standing out in tangles all over the place. You grind your teeth, doing what you can to stay quiet, and Kankri’s fingers (you assume, you can’t see him and you’re really focused on Kurloz’s lazy, smooth movements at the moment) press between your lips to make you stop.

“We want to hear you.” Kankri half purrs, his fingers pulling away from your lips when you open them and make a harsh groan at Rufioh’s fingers pushing against your prostate. “I want to hear you, Horuss. You’re so pretty, you’re always so precious.”

Head falling to the side, you barely grunt, your skin is hot and sweat-slick and Kurloz has his hands tracing your chest and arms before taking your hands in them. Rufioh is murmuring that he could watch you or listen to you forever and you don’t recognize your own voice when you beg him to take you, it’s reedy and high pitched and you’re convinced he’ll say no, but he says yes.

Rufioh is a shorter than you, so when he hitches your knees over his hips, you know that you’d be looking way over his head if you were sitting up, and for some reason that makes you laugh, just laugh and laugh, as he pets every part of you (and probably Kurloz, if his expressions are any sort of tell) he can reach, and you break into a low kind of moan when he presses in. Still laughing, you moan, pushing your body back towards him as he seats himself in you with an honest to god mewl.

Christ almighty, he sounds like a porno.

For a few moments, you’re the only one moving, your hips rolling up against Kurloz and your hands breaking away from his hold to touch him. Rufioh makes this little noise, then starts moving, his face pressing into Kurloz’s neck and his fading red hair a shock against the low-light backdrop of the ceiling. Your head turns and you grab a pillow, pull it over your face to muffle the embarrassing noises you keep making, and try to focus on the others, on skin to skin and Kurloz’s mouth everywhere on you and Rufioh’s noises that almost sound like he’s murmuring “thank you” instead of just groaning lowly.

Kankri’s head pops over Rufioh’s shoulder and you barely manage to glance at him before your throat gets tight and you start to huff warnings into the pillow. Rufioh makes another sort of cloying noise, his nails scratching at your hips when he pulls himself forward faster, a little harder.

You hardly feel it coming, and then you yelp, tossing the pillow away weakly to speak. “I’m gonna, I’m, I’m coming. Kurloz, Rufioh, Rufioh, oh god, oh god, I’m coming, I’m, almost–” Your voice cracks, your thighs get tight, and Kurloz kisses you hard and fast and you’re gone.

It takes a bit of effort to turn your head from Kurloz’s lips to breathe, and then you’re panting out praises, moans, and mangled versions of all of their names. Kurloz keeps riding you, leaning back to wrap a hand around himself and finish that way, and Rufioh is sighing slow breaths as he seems to come down. A few moments later, He falls onto the bed next to you, drags himself up to kiss you, all soft and hot and perfect. Kurloz slides off your waist and grunts as he comes, and then Kankri is wiping his hands on the towel you brought with you and you’re so boneless you feel like you might not actually exist.

Between the four of you, you manage to change the sheets and get wrapped up in a few blankets (one of them, Rufioh mentions kind of offhandedly, was made for him as a baby by his nana and his mother) and pressed together in a tight pile on the bed. Rufioh is tucked into your chest, and Kurloz has Kankri sprawled against his back, and it’s all just, cozy. Really cramped, and Rufioh has these barely bloodied marks on his neck that he just giggles at when you ask him about them and Kurloz is trying to convince Kankri to let him get up and get something and Kankri is refusing and they’re all so ridiculous and it’s just, cozy.

It’s good, like this, with all of them feeling like real people, all at once, three real people who have poor impulse control and, Rufioh’s tone is apologetic, just really like your body as well as your personality, and not this group of untouchables.

“What sort of movies do you like, Horuss?” Kankri asks, having convinced Kurloz to stop squirming by wrapping his arms around Kurloz’s waist and kissing his chest to where Kurloz apparently doesn’t want to move anymore. “If you don’t min me asking?”

You shrug, feeling sleepy and warm. “I like romances, and adventures. I don’t really mind anything, though.” You yawn, get a few echoes, and press your nose into Rufioh’s hair. “I would like to bring one over, if that works for you.”

“That would be fine.” Kankri replies, tucking himself up against Kurloz and deciding to go to sleep, from the looks of it. “Sleep well, Horuss.”

Kurloz finds your hand with his, smiles, winks, and flicks the lights off.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a thing that happened, I guess.  
> if you enjoyed this, consider tipping me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
